1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of dental posts, more specifically to a fiber optics dental post with light-guide effect and opacity of X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a patient with serious caries or partial anodontia, dentists generally advise the patient to make a dental crown or bridge to recover the health of oral cavity and functions of a tooth; a dental crown or bridge adhered to the tooth of a patient is commonly referred to as fixed dental prosthesis; if a tooth is destroyed because of serious cariosity or injury, after root canal treatment, only fillings may not properly protect the tooth and recover functions thereof, and if the tooth accidentally bites a hard object, the tooth may be destroyed and need for extraction, thus the tooth must be covered with a dental crown.
Referring now to FIG. 12, a conventional denture generally includes a denture body 40 and a dental post 50; the upper part of the denture body 40 is a cover body 41, and the lower part is a support portion 42; more than one through holes are placed at the denture body 40 and are disposed through the cover body 41 and the support portion 42. The dental post 50 may be a metal dental post. After root canal treatment, bad enamel and dentin of the tooth are pared off, and the good enamel 60 and dentin thereof are maintained. Then, the denture body 40 is placed on the tooth, and the dental post 50 penetrates via the through hole of the denture body 40, thus the dental post 50 deeply penetrates within the root of the tooth.
Moreover, the denture body 40 and the dental post 50 are generally adhered to a tooth of a patient by way of a light curable adhesive, in which the adhesive is cured and adhesive by light irradiation, and the denture body 40 is firmly fixed on the tooth through the dental post 50 being adhered. However, the conventional dental post 50 without light-guide effect or with bad light-guide effect, even through light irradiation, the curing and adhesive effects of the light curable adhesive within the root of the tooth are not good, resulting in weak structural strength of the denture body 40. If the tooth accidentally bites a hard object, the denture body 40 may shed or be damaged, thus there is a need for improvement.